


Some Days Just Suck

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Sad Fluff, Vague Reference to child dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Reader dealing with a hard day at work.





	Some Days Just Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainofherheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/gifts).



> So this gem is @mycapt-ohcapt unknowing fault. She posted a gif when she commented on my last JDM fic and it morphed into this. Enjoy feedback and constructive feedback welcome. I will post this Fic on AO3 please do not repost anywhere else. 

 

 

 

  


 

* * *

The past few days had been tough, as soon as you finished your shift at the hospital you drove home on auto-pilot. Usually, you enjoyed the twenty-minute mid-day drive from town out to the farm finding it relaxing. However, today it did nothing for you, the landscape passing in a blur. When you reached the farm, you parked the car in the detached garage, grabbed your purse and headed straight for the mudroom at the side both house.

On one side of the room, you had your large washer and dryer, along with a full-size shower, that could be converted into a dog wash station. On the opposite wall, you had your cupboards, counters and laundry sink. After setting your purse on the counter you quickly undressed throwing your close into the washing machine where the rest of the week's dirty work close had been collecting. Turning on the shower you set the water too hot and waited for the water to run warm. Stepping in you let the water and steam engulf you. Bracing your arms against the shower you rested your head against the cool tile. Several minutes later your composure breaks and you begin to sob, large tears streaming down your face.  

When the water begins to run tepid, you wash up and turn off the water. Ringing out your Teal hair you then wrap it in a towel and then grab another with which to dry off. After searching the cupboard you find undergarments, a pair of sweatpants and one of your husband's old t-shirts. Dressing quickly you then grab your riding boots from the shoe rack by the door and put them on.

As you make your way down to the barn, suddenly too large German Sheppards come barreling at you. Crouching down you scratch both of their heads as they come up to nuzzle and lick your face in greeting, “Hi Daisy and Duke.” you say lovingly as you place a kiss upon each of their heads. Standing up you continue on to the barn, both dogs tagging along.  You greet several farm hands along the way. When you get to the barn you grab Mavericks bridle and go over to his stall. The chestnut-colored stallions head is looking out and he whinnies as you come closer.

“Hiya boy, you ready to go for a run.” His head nods up and down as if he understands you. Stepping into the stall you put on his bridle and then lead him out of the barn over to a fence, after securing the reins you climb onto the fence in order to mount Mavericks back. Reaching down you loosen the reins before leading him over to the gate in the fence. Looking down you tell Daisy and Duke to stay.

Once your clear of the gate and in the huge open pasture you begin at a walk to warm up your horse before letting Maverick go at a brisk trot. You ride at this pace for a few miles before coming to a stop at the bumbling creek at the edge of your property. Sitting still you enjoy the peace and tranquility of the water and birds. You let Maverick amble to the creek to get some water. Out here it was easy to lose track of time, and you ignored the beeping of your watch signaling incoming calls and text messages not really wanting to talk to anyone.

You startle when you hear someone calling for you, “Babe you out here?”

“Over by the oak tree.” You reply looking over your shoulder, just as Zeus your husband's black stallion comes near.

Jeff dismounts and secures Zeus’ reins on random fence posts you had near the creek, allowing the horse to drink, but not wander off. He then makes his way over to you, helping you down from Maverick before securing him. 

  


Jeff wraps his arms around you pulling you tightly into his body. “I’ve been worried, sick. You haven’t answered any my calls or texts.” He states.

Releasing a shuddering breath, “It’s been a really shitty day and I didn’t want to talk to anyone.”

“Who did you lose?” Jeff asks immediately knowing that you had lost one of your patients.

“It was Mikaela.” Whisper not trusting your voice to break.

“The cutie you had me and  Bubba dress up for a couple of months ago?” He asks referring to the Make-A-Wish you had helped orchestrate for your patient so Mikaela could meet Jeff and Norman her favorite characters from The Walking Dead.

“Yeah… I know I’m not supposed to get attached, but it’s hard not to,” you say angrily wiping away a few stray tears.

“Babe, it is okay to be angry and sad, she was 10 yrs old,” Jeff says before placing a kiss on to the side of your head. “The fact that you care is what makes you a great pediatric oncology nurse. Not everyone can do that job, but the fact that you can not only care for but brighten up the lives of these children is an amazing gift. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks…Let's go home.” You say before placing a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek.

“Sounds good, curl up in bed and watch Netflix?” He asks with a grin.

“Sure handsome, but first ya gotta give me a boost back onto Mav.”

Jeff smirk turns into full-blown chuckle, “sure thing beautiful.” He then proceeds to give you a boost back onto your horse.

“First one back to the barn gets to pick the movie,” you state nudging Maverick in his flank causing him to take off in a fast trot before transitioning into a canter across the fields.

You hear Jeff yell, “cheater”, knowing he will push Zeus to catch up to you, you nudge Maverick into a gallop. Beating Jeff back to the barn by only a few seconds. After you both dismount from your steeds one of the farm hands comes over, promising to cool down the horses. You thank him and head to the house.

The two of you take a quick shower before curling up in bed, both dogs settling at the foot end.   Curled around Jeff with your head resting on his chest over his heart, his voice rumbles through your head, “what do you want to watch babe?”

“Handsome???” You ask Jeff in a teasing voice.

“Alright, Avengers it is,” Jeff replies settling in wrapping his arms around you getting ready to watch this movie for the millionth time.


End file.
